forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenloft: Stone Prophet
Ravenloft: Stone Prophet is a computer game that was developed by DreamForge Intertainment in 1995 and published by Strategic Simulations. It was based on the ''Advanced Dungeons and Dragons 2nd Edition'' system, and was the second video game of the Ravenloft campaign setting.For the sake of relevance to Realms, only characters, creatures, spells etc., common to Forgotten Realms sources are mentioned in this article. Gameplay The first person role-playing game used the same engine as the previous game, Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession, but revolved around Egyptian-based culture, instead of the typical Ravenloft horror. Plot A strange and unknown source of magic appears in Elturel, shown by luminous veils stretching from the land to the sky. The companions meet the captain of the Hellriders, who shows curiosity at the blinding magic. Beyond the magical curtain lies a section of desert, and the eager two Hellriders move out, only for Elturel to disappear around them, and a vast and expansive desert lies in its place... The bold adventurers, now trapped, have to find a way to free themselves of this evil land, and make their way back home. Index Characters :Dhelt Creatures ;Playable races : dwarf • elf • gnome • half-elf • halfling • human Locations ;Buildings & Sites: High Hall ;Planes: Demiplane of Dread ;Settlements: Elturel Magic :;Spells: acid bolt • Aganazzar's scorcher • aid • armor • bless • blur • burning hands • cause critical wounds • cause light wounds • cause serious wounds • change form • chill touch • claws of the umber hulk • cone of cold • create water • cure critical wounds • cure disease • cure light wounds • cure serious wounds • death spell • detect evil • detect invisibility • detect magic • detect pits • detect scrying • detect undead • disintegrate • dispel magic • dragon scales • draw upon holy might • enchant weapon • feather fall • fireball • fire seeds • flame arrow • flame blade • flame strike • flaming sphere • fly • fortify • free action • harm • haste • heal • hold monster • hold person • hold undead • ice knife • ice storm • improved identify • invisibility, 10' radius • invisibility to undead • jump • knock • levitate • lich touch • light • lightning bolt • magic missile • magical stone • magical vestment • Melf's acid arrow • negative plane protection • neutralize poison • Otiluke's freezing sphere • prayer • protection from evil • protection from evil, 10' radius • raise dead • remove curse • remove paralysis • shield • shocking grasp • slow • slow poison • speak with animals • spiritual hammer • spook • stinking cloud • stoneskin • summmon insects • summon swarm • teleport • true seeing • turn undead • vampiric touch • venom bolt • wizard eye • wizard lock Organizations : Hellriders Religions : Helm Appendix Notes Gallery :Main article: Images from Ravenloft: Stone Prophet StoneProphetBack.jpg|Back cover. TitleStoneProphet.png|Title Screen. Connections Category:Published in 1995 Category:Computer games